


За границей добра и зла

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Philosophy, Vague Religion, not really a fanfic, this is a mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: «Каплей крови жизнь проползла и разбилась с последним вздохом...»





	

Каплей крови жизнь проползла и разбилась с последним вздохом.  
За границей добра и зла есть свои «хорошо» и «плохо»,  
Только выдуман их разлад — мог бы лучше выдумать, умник…  
За границей добра и зла лишь один красноватый сумрак.  
Так вот в нём весь век и кружишь, самого себя пеленгуя:  
Я ведь всё могу, кроме лишь осознанья, что всё могу я.  
Это было трудно — во мгле притворяться посланцем света,  
Но почти что все на земле обитают за гранью этой.  
Доказать невозможно нам, что не может быть свет доказан.  
Кто-то верит чужим словам, кто-то чувствам своим — всем разом.  
Может быть, кого ни возьми — прячет ту же тёмную душу.  
Ты прости меня, старый мир. Я тебя не сумел разрушить.


End file.
